User blog:Ms.emmagracefrost/Encantadia (2016) Faulty Parallelism
Here is a list of continuity errors that occurred in encantadia (2016): 1. When Avria attempted to enter lireo (using the visage of Danaya), she was not allowed to enter Lireo because the fire elemental gem managed to detect that she is not the real danaya, and is in fact, an etherian. However, when the real danaya (with the visage of Avria) attempted to enter Lireo, she was unable to enter. Although Pirena casted a spell in order to repel Avria from entering Lireo, wouldn't the elemental gem of fire still "see" through the deception of Avria,and allow danaya to enter lireo, parallel to how it detected that an etherian is in fact using the visage of Danaya? How could the elemental gems detect that an etherian is hiding within the appearance of danaya but could not detect that danaya (a diwata) is being kept within the appearance of Avira? HOW COULD THE FIRE ELEMENTAL GEM DETECT THAT AN ETHERIAN IS USING DANAYA'S VISAGE BUT NOT DETECT THAT A DIWATA (DANAYA) IS JUST FORCEFULLY CONCEALED IN THE IMAGE OF AVRIA? -in that case, we know that the fire elemental gem could not be deceived by physical appearances because it can "see" through deceptions. Knowing this, the fire elemental gem should have searched for Avria, not someone who looks like Avria. - one more thing to consider is the word play, since directors want to use the word play to trick not only the diwatas but also the audiences. pirena stated "Brilyante ng Apoy inuutusan kita, hanapin mo ang kinaroroonanin ni AVRIA na batid kong nasa loob pa ng lireo, iparamdam mo sa kanya ang iyong kapangyarihan at siya ay iyong iwaksi palabas ng kahariang ito. " It clearly states that it should look for AVRIA. Although danaya LOOKS like Avria, the power of the fire elemental gem already managed to detect that an etherian is using the visage of danaya, why could it not detect that a diwata (danaya) is just being kept within the appearance of Avria, and in fact not the real Avria? -lastly, with hitano's intervention, it becomes evident that danaya and avria didn't really swapped bodies, they only swapped appearances. Since only appearances are swapped, it is meant to be easier for the fire elemental gem to detect that 'danaya' is an etherian concealed within the appearance of diwata and 'avria' is a diwata concealed within the appearance of an etherian. 2. Pirena once told Danaya that Avria was behind the poisoning in Lireo. However, when Avria (using the visage of danaya) told her that they should allow the etherians to come in, she did not suspect that something was up with the danaya she is talking to. Didn't she already tell danaya that Avria was behind the poisoning, and thus , it would be very suspicious and out of character if danaya would allow the etherians in. Amarro said that when Avria attempted to use her mind control to people with the same amount of 'power' (this could either be military/hierarchical or inborn but it was not specified) or someone 'older' or 'more powerful' than her, it would not be effective and her life span would be reduced for a number of years. it is evident that Avria's spell didn't work (as her skin was partially burned when she attempted to erase all the memories in pirena), then why would pirena not suspect that there is something 'wrong' with Danaya? IS IT AVRIA'S SPELL THAT WORKED (WHICH SHOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED SINCE IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO WORK ON PIRENA. SOMETHING THAT IS EVIDENT WITH THE BURNING OF HER SKIN), OR PIRENA'S UTTER STUPIDITY (WHICH SHOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED AS WELL CONSIDERING SHE SUPPOSEDLY STILL KNOWS THAT SHE TOLD DANAYA ABOUT THE ETHERIANS. IN ADDITION, IT IS ALSO OUT OF CHARACTER) 3. Regarding the reincarnation of Amihan, the plot very specifically stated that the spirits of those who come from devas who wanted to be reincarnated once again are meant to be placed to newborn vessels. WHY IS THERE AN EXCEPTION WITH ARIANNA? -- IN A NUTSHELL, THE DIRECTORS AND SCRIPT WRITERS ARE FAULTY XD IN THEIR ATTEMPT TO MAKE THE PLOT MORE INTERESTING-- Category:Blog posts